cyclonetechfandomcom-20200213-history
Experiment *004
Keagan Strider Class: X (Clearance level: 1) Species: God Type: Human form Behavior: Reactionary; Hostile Morality: Self-Serving Evil*1 Description: Keagan Strider stands about six feet tall and around 232 pounds, he has black hair, pale, ashen skin that seems to give off a black glow. his eyes are pitch black when he is radiating his god mode. otherwise they are a basic grey. Behavior: Keagan Strider is an extremely hostile and dangerous individual who seems to have a personal agenda against CycloneTech. He travels with many allies and minions. HE IS NOT TO BE ENGAGED. If seen, contact CycloneTech militia so the Strike Force Genesis may be deployed. History: Keagan Strider worked for CycloneTech from age sixteen to age twenty-three when it was found out that he had been staying after hours hacking into CycloneTech database. Keagan then went on a rampage, killing personnel and stealing experiments and resources. He disrupted many experiments and actually killed the Overseer and Atlas himself. Powers Domination: Keagan is able to take control of various creatures by 'hacking' into their crystals and reprogramming them in some way. It is still unknown how he does this. Lightning: By absorbing the lightning gauntlet Keagan was able to gain the power to control lightning. Astral Projection: Keagan is able to leave his body in an incorporeal spirit form for a time. Survive: Keagan is able to absorb others to gain their powers and heal himself. At this time it is unknown what the limits are to this power. God: As a god, Keagan is able to bend time and space to a limited degree as well as control the None, his 'chosen' race. Atlas: Upon killing Atlas, Keagan gained a small amount of insight on the creatures known as "The Darkness" and as such has a small amount of control over them. Alchemy: As an alchemist, Keagan is capable of using Alchemical magic, or the ability to control and alter physical substance. Magic: Keagan is an extremely powerful mage when he deigns to use his magic abilities. He does not use them often, but when he does... Silence: As the God of None, Keagan has control over the black 'ink' of the markers. Other Powers: F.E.A.R: F.E.A.R is a spirit creature that resides inside of Keagans body. It can invade the mind of a victim and make them experience their worst fears or just terrify or torture them as it pleases. It can also use it's body, a fine black mist, to corporealize the images in real space. The Armor: The Armor is an''' artifact that seems to have taken a liking to Keagan. It takes the form of black serrated plate mail that oozes some sort of black substance from the joints. '''Ultima*2: the Ultima gauntlet allows Keagan to do what alchemy cannot, create all from none. Whereas Alchemy uses existing material, The Ultima can create things from nothing. Erase*3: Keagan has the Eraser Gauntlet, which allows him to harness the 'Oblivion' aspect of Alchemy, he can destroy completely. He can break something down to its base components. Force: Keagan is in possession of the force gauntlet, which, simply, allows him to harness Kinetic energy at an extreme level. Time: Keagan has the Time gauntlet, allowing him limited control over time. Weapons Note: Keagan has many more weapons than listed here, but here are the one he himself uses with frequency. The Sword of Silence: The S.o.S, being Keagans chosen god weapon, holds a special affinity with him. It cuts deeper, hits harder, blocks more than it should be able to. It is much lighter for Keagan than it is for anyone else and he can call it back to his hand should it be separated. (It should also be noted that only Keagan may safely wield the blade.) The S.o.S can send out waves of 'ink' to cut and curse enemies, as well as coat itself with said ink. When cut with said sword, the victims body can be turned to ink and sent at other enemies. Keagan may also use it to turn himself into ink for a tactical advantage or to retreat. '''Reich Waffe: '''The Reich Waffe, or Empire weapon, is a revolver not unlike a 327 S&W revolver. The Reich Waffe has an interesting 'Genocide' effect, When one person or creature is shot with the weapon, every other person or creature who is the same thing, (IE: a human, or a dog.) dies as well. it has a range. '''The Artemis bow: '''The Artemis bow is a weapon that fires massive arrows that accelerate at a massive rate using force magic and electromagnetic magic. Allies Luenelva: Lover, Witch Brian: Brother in arms, Cyborg Warrior Foh: Brother in arms, Homunculus Alchemist Foh2: Brother in arms, Anomaly Mark&Mary: Brother/Sister in arms, Dimension Shifters Sophia: Sister in arms, Cored Elizibeth: Sister in arms, Ice Alchemist Allison: Elizibeths little sister, Ice user Angel: Sister, Priestess R.0.B: prototype blackreach robot Alexa: lightning eldrazi Pain: mystic weapon Misfortune: mystic weapon Cor: the perfect homunculus Izanami: mystic weapon Minions Lectar Hell-Scythe Tesla Umbra Vulture Agni Rudra Ripper CannonBolt Notes 1 : Keagan is Evil in that he does what benefits him in any given situation, He simply does it in a way that would be considered evil. 2&3 : Keagan must never be allowed to become aware the true power of these gauntlets.